Sherry Hitch
Sherry L. Hitch is a visual effects artist who worked as digital compositor on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. As part of the Foundation Imaging team she worked as digital compositing and cleanup artist on the director's cut DVD release of . Further Star Trek work includes "additional 3D matte elements" work on , and as part of Industrial Light & Magic, digital compositing on . Her work on Star Trek has earned her two Emmy Award nominations for the Voyager episodes , and the Deep Space Nine final episode . In 2002 Hitch was part of the visual effects team that earned her another Emmy Award nomination for "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special" for the television thriller Superfire, along with fellow Trek alumni Ron Thornton, John Allardice, Jonathan Rothbart, and Lee Stringer. Beside her work on Star Trek, Hitch worked, while employed by Foundation Imaging, as digital compositor/compositing animator on the television series Babylon 5 (1995-1996), Hypernauts (1996), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, You Wish, Mystic NIghts of Tir Na Nog, Providence, Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles, and Dawson's Creek (2000). Film credits as digital artist include the comedy Santa with Muscles (1996, with Mike Donahue), the action thriller The Jackal (1997, with Syd Dutton, Mark Kenaston, Kevin McIlwain, Richard Patterson, Mark Sawicki, Emile Edwin Smith, Catherine Sudolcan, Bill Taylor, Ron Thornton, Mike Wassel, David S. Williams, Jr., Rob Bonchune, and Kevin Quattro), the animated film SuZero (1998), the short science fiction film Today's Life (2000), the action comedy The Specials (2000), and the fantasy film Shu shan zheng zhuan (2001). Upon closure of Foundation Imaging, Hitch followed many of her former co-workers for a very short spell at Eden FX, garnering the "additional 3D matte elements"-credit for Star Trek Nemesis, but left immediately afterwards and opted instead to join Pixel Magic. As part of the production team of the company Pixel Magic she worked on David Richard Ellis's horror sequel Final Destination 2 (2003), the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003), the action film The Extreme Team (2003), and the action comedy Agent Cody Banks (2003). Since 2003 she is working for ILM as digital artist/digital compositor. Her work for ILM can be seen on films such as 's action adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), 's war drama Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the fantasy film Van Helsing (2004), the science fiction prequel The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), the science fiction film Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), ' science fiction film Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005), 's science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), the fantasy film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), the fantasy comedy Evan Almighty (2007), 's action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), 's science fiction film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), 's science fiction blockbuster Avatar (2009), and more recently on the fantasy adventure The Last Airbender (2010). Emmy Awards Hitch received the following Emmy Award nominations in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with David Lombardi, Kevin P. Bouchez, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Dan Curry, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy T. Nethercutt, Robert Bonchune, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Paul Maples, Gary Monak, and Larry Younger * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with John Allardice, Eric Chauvin, Arthur J. Codron, Dan Curry, Don Greenberg, Robert Bonchune, Greg Rainoff, Mitch Suskin, John Teska, and Ron Thornton External link * Hitch, Sherry Hitch, Sherry Hitch, Sherry